


Where You Go I Go

by stairway_haught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stairway_haught/pseuds/stairway_haught
Summary: A series of short, unconnected Wayhaught oneshots based off of tumblr prompts
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 38





	1. “Stay Over”

Brushing her teeth, Waverly found herself questioning the odd taste in her mouth. A taste which hadn’t been there when she excused herself from her new lover’s embrace. No this taste was different, something vile. But Waverly hadn’t eaten anything downstairs, especially anything of such a horrid taste. Or maybe she had, her memory hadn’t been the most reliable recently. 

There was something wrong and Waverly knew it. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet. Sighing, she returned to her new bedroom, only to find Nicole stirring awake from her post-sex slumber. The brunette smiled recalling the events of the afternoon. Waverly’s life was a mess, but Nicole. Nicole was warm, and soft, and safe. Nicole could send her to another universe with soft touches and loving smiles. 

Waverly perched herself on the edge of the bed as Nicole woke up. “Hey”, Waverly smiled as Nicole grinned, still slightly disoriented from her sleep. 

“How long was I out?” 

“Around an hour” the brunette clarified. “Although I don’t blame you, what we just did was quite something” 

Nicole laughed sweetly as she sat up in the small single bed, Waverly shuffling closer to her in the process. “Well I don’t usually make a habit of falling asleep like that. I should, um, I should probably go”.

Anxiety rose in Waverly, what if this had been a mistake? Was Nicole already sick of her? No, she couldn’t have been. Everything had felt so right, Nicole was warm, and soft, and safe. Nicole cared about her. Nicole was the only thing keeping Waverly from spiralling into an oblivion of questions about her past. Nicole was her sanctuary as the wrong thing that lurked deep within her like an untamed beast tried to consume her.

“Stay over” Waverly blurted out. 

“Are you sure Waverly? I don’t want you to feel like you have to let me stay.”

Waverly sighed, of course Nicole didn’t want to push her. Nicole always wanted Waverly to feel comfortable and safe. Waverly knelt down on the bed, face inches from her girlfriend’s.

“Please stay, I want you to stay. Of course if that’s okay with you” Waverly confirmed, barely above a whisper.

Nicole leant forward and pressed a very gentle Kiss to Waverly’s lips. “Of course I’ll stay baby”.


	2. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Panic Attack

Waverly looked up from her book, alerted by her phone ringing on her bedside table. It was late and Waverly had been unable to sleep knowing that Nicole still had an hour until she finished her shift at the station. 

Seeing her girlfriend’s name flash up on the screen, Waverly smiled. “Hey sweetie, are things quiet over at work?” 

No response.

“Nicole?” Waverly frowned. “Baby are you there?”

“W-Waverly?” Nicole’s voice was quiet, and small, and shaky.

Waverly was concerned now, it wasn’t very often the read head sounded this shaken up, not unless- 

“Nicole-“, Waverly soothed gently, “are you having an panic attack?”

There was a hum on the other end of the phone that Waverly could only assume was a yes. “Are you still at work?”

Another hum.

“Nicole, sweetie. Stay there. I’m coming to get you.” 

Waverly was at the police station in minutes. Arriving to find Nicole at her desk, leg bouncing and fists clenched. Waverly had managed to talk Nicole through regulating her breathing slightly, over the phone, but the redhead was still not in a good way.

“Nicole? I’m here baby. Is it okay if I touch you?” Waverly asked gently, kneeling on the floor to face her girlfriend.

Nicole nodded, she attempted to meet Waverly’s eyes but she was unable to focus. Waverly placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, drawing light patterns through the fabric of Nicole’s uniform shirt. 

They remained in that position for quite some time, Waverly unconsciously breathing in time with Nicole. 

“Thank you for coming” Nicole broke her silence. She was still tense and shaking but she had grown calmer in waverly’s presence. 

Waverly gave a warm, caring smile. “Do you think you’re ready to get up or do you need to stay here a bit longer?”

Nicole gradually got up from her desk chair, holding onto Waverly with agitated and clammy hands. 

“Let’s get you home sweetie”, Waverly soothed, leading her girlfriend out towards her little red truck in the car park.


End file.
